


Finally On Top

by Female_AlphaBlue



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dom Lee Felix, M/M, Thank You Kim Woojin, Top Lee Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_AlphaBlue/pseuds/Female_AlphaBlue
Summary: Well since there are RARELY any top/dom Felix. . . Here’s a book containing them for all those who also think Felix is a top.





	1. Stay with me | Chanlix

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized words are in English

_**Every time I close my eyes** _  
_**Oh, I always see those eyes** _  
_**So I wanted to forget** _  
_**All the pain since we first met** _  
_**If this isn’t real, someone wake me from this dream, please** _  
_**Is this destiny, are we really meant to be** _  
_**Fall, falling you** _

 

Chan laid on his bed. Looking up at the bed above his. Everyone in his room was sleeping yet he just couldn’t. He stirred around still wide awake.

 

Chan has been a JYP trainee for approximately four years.

 

All his friends have already been put into groups. For example BamBam, his close friend was put into Got7. They still talk occasionally but due to both their hectic schedule. It was rare. After being a trainee for so many years, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

 

Chan closed his eyes hoping he’d get tired soon enough and drift to sleep. It took around 15 minutes but he fell asleep. Lightly snoring.

 

The alarm was ringing nonstop in the room and he woke up to close it. He got up first, since the other trainees were still getting accustomed to the life of a trainee. He stood up and was the first in the bathroom. He took a cold shower to get him awake and ready for another day of singing, dancing, eating, repeat.

 

Chan received a message from the CEO himself asking him to come to his office. He waisted no time and rushed there the moment he finished reading it. Maybe he’s finally put in a group.

 

Chan knocked on the door, waiting for an answer before going in. “Come in.”

 

He opened the door and peaked in. “Ah Chan. Please, sit.” Chan fully let himself in and closed the door before sitting down in a chair across from JYP.

 

“So, you’ve been a trainee for around four years. . . Would you like to be in a group?”

 

Chans eyes widened and he nodded in excitement. “I would really like that.” This was going to be his only chance in finally leaving the trainee life and joining the idol life. He was nervous and excited.

 

“I’ve picked out the members. You’ll be the leader of this group. Since you’ve been here the longest and have the most experience. You’re position in the group is a lead rapper, dancer, lead vocalist, producer and leader. It’s a lot but I know you can handle it. I want you to pack your bags and move your stuff to your new dorm room. It’s the 7th floor, room 9. Most of them should be up there already. Some of them have school so they won’t be here until school ends.” JYP said while smiling. He could just feel the excitement radiating off of Chan.

 

“Yes! Of course. Then I’ll go pack my bags now.” Chan beamed. Trying to hide his excitement. He stood up and bowed to the CEO before leaving the room and running back to his room to pack. He didn’t take long since he didn’t have that much clothes to begin with. Chan walked up seven flights of stairs, carrying a backpack full of stuffed animals that he hugs sometimes to fall asleep and a luggage full of his clothes. He made it to his dorm room and took a breath before opening it up. He hopes they’re good people.

 

He opened the door and was met with four people on the couch watching a movie. Their attention went from the movie to the door and stood up to bow to the new member. Chan bowed back and introduced himself. “Um... hi. My name is BangChan. Nice to meet you all.” They all introduced themselves before everything became silent because nobody else had anything to say. Everyone was so glad when Changbin broke the silence. 

 

“We already picked out our room. You should too. There was another member here before but he had to leave for class. . . Um, the rest of us will be in our rooms.” This greeting was one of the most awkward greeting he’s ever done. But it was normal since they don’t know each other well. Everyone was back in their rooms and Chan went on to pick his room.

 

One room stood out to him the moment he looked around. It was the room that was in the other side of the dorm. Away from all the other rooms. It’s a weird placement but oh well. Chan walked in the room. It was spacious. It was really big with a twin bed on each side of the room and a desk in between. A drawer was on one side of the room. There was also a walk in closet next to the bathroom that was in the room.

 

Chan looked around a saw that someone was already here. Their bags were on their bed along with some stuffed animals. Chan took a liking to the room the moment he walked in. He smiled and placed his belongings on the bed and decided to wait for the other guy to see who gets the drawer or the walk in closet.

 

Chan went back out to the living room and sat down in the couch. He grabbed the remote from the table and started searching through channels. “Hey. Did you choose a room yet?” Chan jumped at the sudden voice. The voice came from Minho who was already on the seat with him. When did he get here? Chan nodded at the question. “Nice. Which room?” He pointed to the room. “Ah you’re sharing a room with Felix then.”

 

“Felix?” Chan asked. The name sounded like a foreigner.

 

“Oh so you can talk. And Yeah, Felix. He’s Australian. He was born in Sydney, Australia. He moved here two months ago and we trained together. I helped him improve his korean even though he’s already really good. He’s a bright kid. You’ll enjoy rooming with him. Though he might seem weird at first, you’ll be fine.” Felix? Chan thought back to when he was younger. Maybe it was a different Felix. 

 

Chan nodded and shook off the thought in his mind. “So what’s your position?”

 

“Um... main dancer, vocalist and rapper. What’s yours?”

 

“I’m. . . A little bit of each.” Minho looked at Chan unimpressed and waited for a real answer.

 

“Ok. I’m a lead rapper and vocalist, dancer, producer and the leader.” His eyes shot wide open. 

 

“That’s a lot.” 

 

“Yeah. I’ve been a trainee for a while so I guess JYP thought I could handle it.” There it was again. Silence. Chan was already starting to create beats for a song. He should call it Awkward Silence.

 

“So... what are we watching?” With that question, Chan clicked on a random video which he regretted immediately. “Oh yay. I love horror movies.” Chan played the movie, he couldn’t back out of it now that more people were starting to show up and joining their movie time. By the time the movie ended, school was out for the younger members and they started showing up one by one.

 

First was Seungmin who seemed quiet at first. Then was Jeongin who everyone loved the moment they saw him. They were so glad he was the maknae. Han was the third to show up from school. Almost everybody was here. “Hmm, where’s Felix? He should be out by now.” Everyone was about to head back to their own room but the door opened once more. A young boy with natural black hair came in. He had a mask on so Chan didn’t see his face. 

 

“Um.. hi? I’m Lee Felix. It’s nice to meet you all.” He shyly greeted. Still not noticing Chan. Everyone introduced themselves as well. So did Chan. That was when Felix noticed him. His eyes widened but he kept his cool. 

 

“Felix, school was out a long time ago.” Minho popped up from the couch.

 

“Yeah but I saw an injured cat without an owner so I had to bring it to the vet.” He whined. Minho sighed but smiled at him. The others seemed to do the same. 

 

“Yeah? Well it’s late now. We’re all about to go to sleep. Did you eat yet?” Minho asked. Felix shook his head. 

 

“Well that’s good. We still have some leftover noodles. Would you like some?” Woojin asked him and Felix nodded excitedly. “Chan you didn’t eat too did you?” Chan shook his head. He knew he had to eat and he wasn’t gonna fight his stomach. “Well then you and Felix can eat together.”

 

“Why not. I don’t mind.” Everyone nodded and went to their rooms. The only ones left were Chan and Felix. Chan went to the kitchen and was about to get out two plates for them. While he had the chance, Felix ran over there and hugged him from the back, startling Chan. “F-Felix? Wha-what are you doing?” He stuttered. 

 

“Hyung.” Felix cried out, hugging Chan’s body closer to him. They stayed in that position for a while with Chan being utterly confused. After a few moment, Felix turned him around. “ _Do you remember me? Chris it’s been so long. I missed you. Yo-you left me.”_ Felix took off his mask. It took Chan a moment to process who this was and what was happening.

 

Chan’s eyes teared up and he pushed Felix away from him. “ _Why wouldn’t I? You cheated on me.”_

 

Now it was Felix’s turn to be confused. _“What are you talking about? I never did. You should know yourself I’m not that type of guy.”_

 

Chan looked at Felix sustaining eye contact with the other. _“I saw you. On our anniversary you were with two girls and you kissed both of them.”_ Felix cocked his head to the side. He tried to remember that moment.

 

Realization struck him. _“Chris you could have just asked me about it. It wasn’t what it looked like. You should know I came out as 100 percent gay once we started dating. It was our second anniversary. I wanted to get you something meaningful. Those girls were my sisters. They came back from college. They both dated and have more experience than me so I asked them to help me shop. As for the kissing, it was on the cheeks. It’s a family thing as you should know because you’ve been to my house before.”_ Felix explained.

 

“Hyung what’s the most important thing in a relationship? . . . Communication. Instead of running away you should’ve just asked me about it.” Sighed Felix.

 

Chan sniffled. “So you didn’t cheat?”

 

Felix smiled and leaned in closer to him. “Never have, never will. Now let’s eat I’m getting hungry.” Chan let out a giggle. They finished up the rest off the noodles before heading to bed. “Where’s your room hyung?” Felix asked while washing the dishes. 

 

“Um... that one, over there.” Chan said pointing to the room. 

 

“What a coincidence.” Felix mumbled. They headed to the same room and washed up before bed.

 

Both Felix and Chan went to their own bed. “Whose getting the lights?” Felix asked. Chan shrugged and looked at Felix. “Ok fine.” Felix got off of his bed and headed to the light switches.

 

Chan spoke before he could turn off the lights. “Hey Lixie. Can I sleep with you? I accidentally clicked on a horror movie and couldn’t get out of it.”

 

Felix let out a laugh. “Ok. Get on.” Chan jumped out of the blankets and onto Felix’s bed. Once he was on, Felix closed the lights and walked to his bed. He laid still and waited for Chan to find a comfortable position and stop moving. “Comfy?” It ended up with Chan’s head tucked in his chest and their arms and legs tangled underneath the blanket. Felix placed a kiss on the crown of his head before whispering a soft...

 

“Love you angel.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“They do know the rooms aren’t soundproof right?”

 

“Should we tell them?”

 

“No, they’ll figure it out themselves. What I’m wondering was, what did they talk about?”

 

“Felix mentioned relationship and how they should’ve talked about it so they got in a fight I’m guessing.”

 

. . . . .

 

“I thought you were asleep...” 


	2. I Can Do Anything If You Tell Me Good Boy | Hyunlix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is Hyunjins go to place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Involves Fluff, FLUFF, EXTRA FLUFF!!!

After doing his Aegyo during weekly idol, Hyunjin ran into Felix’s arm, face red from embarrassment while Felix just chuckled, arms wrapped around him. The others screamed and cringed at the Aegyo.

 

This happened before. Hyunjin was embarrassed and the first thought in his mind was ‘where’s Felix?’

 

It happened again today during the Weekly Idol filming. Hyunjin doesn’t know why but Felix is just so warm. So comfortable. He just never wants to leave. He wants to just cuddle up next to him, make himself smaller so he can hug Felix because everyone knows he’s tall.

 

“Alright! Nice work everyone. Your finished with your schedule for the day. Be sure to get some rest. Your schedule is going to be full tomorrow. I’ll come pick you guys up at 5 tomorrow. Be ready.” The manager sent them back to the dorm and warned them about their busy schedule tomorrow.

 

<Hyunjins POV>

 

Everyone walked into the dorm. Some already going into their rooms, others going to the couch and opening up a movie on the TV. I decided to go back to Felix and my room. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face before I did. When I walked in, Felix was already there. He was on the bed, on MY bed, playing his phone. To be honest this isn’t anything new. Both of us are the skin-ship type of person. So both of us like to cuddle sometimes.

 

I walked over to him and got on my bed. I layed on top of him. Head on his chest, arms on both side of his chest and leg tangled up with his. Felix got off his phone and untangled himself from me. I whined at the loss of contact and he just giggled. “Let me close the light first Hyung. Then we can go to bed. You already washed up right?” I nodded and scooted closer to the wall so he can fit in this small bed.

 

Felix closed the light and layed down beside me. I got into the same position I did before he got up. Feeling his chest rise and fall. His hand in my hair and his arms wrapped around me. This continued for a while longer til I started to doze off. Eventually falling asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

<Authors POV>_

 

Hyunjin continued to sleep through the ruckus of everyone taking a shower and getting their clothes and shoes all ready.

 

Felix was also awake. He finished showering already and wore his clothes. Black skinny jeans with a dark red sweater and a coat because it was still cold outside. He laid back into the bed. Admiring his Hyung’s beauty. He didn’t want to wake him up but he knew he had to so they wouldn’t be late.

 

He shook him lightly. “Jinnie, wake up.” He stirred awake but still not compleately so Felix tried again. A bit harder this time. “Hyunjinnie, were gonna be late if we don’t get up now.” Hyunjin whined. Still not willing to get up. Felix tried one more time but as a harmless joke. “Baby, be a good boy and get up for me. You don’t wanna be a bad boy right?” Felix whispered in his ears.

 

The last sentence had Hyunjin wide awake, and sitting up and looking at Felix with a hint of tears in the corners of his eyes. “I’m not- Hyunjinnies not a bad boy.” Felix was surprised. He’d never thought that would work. He just tried it for fun but for it to actually work, and to have that type of reaction from his Hyung was certainly new. “I- i’m a good boy. Right Lixie?” He asked looking at Felix with eyes wide open.

 

Felix was speechless at first but answered nonetheless. “Ye-Yeah. You’re a good boy. You got up like you were supposed to. See? You’re a good boy.” That seems to put Hyunjin at peace. The fact that he was being praised seems to put him at peace. “Why don’t you get up and get changed for today.” Felix said, lightly guideing Hyunjin off the bed and towards the bathroom. “I’ll get your clothes picked out and you take a shower first. Yeah?” Hyunjin nodded and did as he was told.

 

While picking out clothes for Hyunjin, Felix was still thinking about what the heck happened. Hyunjin has a praise kink. And on top of that, he liked being called a good boy. A harmless, cute kink. And based on his reactions, Hyunjin was a sub. He could be a top but he was a sub all the way. Felix was happy. Hyunjin has such a harmless kink and Felix loved giving praises. It was perfect. He would love to praise him and call him a good boy whenever he wanted.

 

Felix went back to picking out Hyunjins clothes for the day and ended up picking a baby blue furry oversized sweater to keep him warm and a sky blue skinny jean to go along with it. The sweater was hidden underneathed his pile of shirts. It caught his eyes the moment he stepped into his closet. It wasn’t long til Hyunjin finished. Jisung was waiting outside and got in the moment Hyunjin left the bathroom. He changed into the clothes Felix had picked out for him and his eyes sparkled. He hadn’t worn this sweater in forever he actually thought he losted it.

 

Felix was looking at him in awe. It was cute the way his shirt engulfed him and he looked so small in it. He looks so soft and cute Felix couldn’t help but make a comment. “Adorable.” He whispered.

 

Hyunjin walked to him, hands holding onto the hem of his shirt. “How do I look Lixie?” He shyly asked. Felix was ready to give a full on speech about how adorable he looks but decided against that.

 

“Beautiful. You look amazing in light colors. I would love to see you in more.” He spoke softly. A light blush came over Hyunjins face once Felix said that. “Go get your coat. We’re about to go soon.” Hyunjin ran to his closet and got out a coat.

 

At that moment, they heard Chan’s voice all around the dorm. “Ok everyone. The vans are here. We’re going.” Felix got up from his bed and lead Hyunjin out the door, not forgetting to close the lights. Felix chose black sneakers and Hyunjin chose his white one. “Ok where’s Jisung and Minho?” Chan questioned. They came running down the stairs in a second. “Now that everyone’s here, let’s go.”

 

They all went down and split up into two groups because they couldn’t fit into one van.

 

Van one: Chan, Felix, Hyunjin, Woojin, Jeongin.

 

Van two: Jisung, Minho, Seungmin, Changbin.

 

Everyone was still tired because of waking up so early so they decided to sleep through the 50 minute car ride. Everyone sat in the middle seat except for the two. Hyunjin was sleepy again and he looked over to Felix. He scoot in closer. Felix knew he was tired and pulled him to his lap so they could cuddle. They slept in silence through the whole car ride. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

After their busy schedule, they were given a one day break to just relax. They got out of the vans and bowed goodbye to the staff and managers. All 9 boys walked back to their dorm and then to their rooms to sleep. Hyunjin was getting changed into his night gown.

 

“You did good today Jinnie.” Felix said suddenly.

 

Hyunjin was surprised by the suddenly voice but answered back anyways. “Thanks Lix-ah. You did good too.”

 

Felix wanted to try something before the went to bed. He wanted to see the outcome of him continuing to praise Hyunjin. “Jinnie, do you know how pretty you were today? You’re always pretty but your clothes today just made you so much cuter.” Hyunjin squirmed a bit. “You were so good today too! Such a good boy. You listened to the directions so well. I just want to give you a reward because you were so good.”

 

Hyunjin started to whine. Stepping closer to Felix. Arms opened and ready to cuddle up to Felix. Of course being the softie he was, Felix couldn’t deny it. Felix quickly closed the light before going onto the bed. “‘m a good boy?” He asked quietly.

 

“The best boy. The smartest, most handsome baby boy I’ve ever met.” Hyunjin preened at the praise. Shuffling closer to Felix’s chest. 

 

“What’s my reward?” He shyly asked.

 

“Anything you want baby boy. New beautiful pastel colored clothes, stuffed animals, . . . A kiss.” Hyunjin looked at him, eyes twinkling. He nodded excitedly which led Felix to chuckle at his cuteness. “Tomorrow. We have a day off. Let’s use it to do what you want, yeah? Your reward for being a good boy today.” Hyunjin nodded fast. “Ok let’s sleep then.”

 

“Night Lixie. Love you.” He whispered.

 

“Night Jinnie. Love you too baby.” Felix whispered back. 

 

Hyunjin loves Felix but was dense about it. Felix knew about if before him and just gave him a little push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song “Teenager” by Got7
> 
> The title is from another group cause I’m a freakin multifandom.


	3. Scaredy-cats? Do you mean squirrels? | Jilix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows Jisung gets scared easily. Just don’t scare him on purpose when Felix is around or we’ll have to dig a grave for you.

“Jisung-Ah!!!! Saranghae!!” Screamed a fanboy. Jisung jumped in his spot. He was shocked but smiled at where it was coming from. The members laughed at how cute and how scared he was. Teasing him the whole day after that. Too bad Felix wasn’t there to protect him.

 

* * * * * 

 

Stray Kids were underneath the stage, getting ready for their performance. The group performing had fireworks launched into the air which scared the freak out of Jisung. Seungmin was also there to make it worst for them and scare him. Sadly, Felix was getting changed so he wasn’t there to keep him safe.

 

* * * * *

 

They were all going into a haunted house. They all picked out numbers to determine who they were paired up with. Felix and Jisung weren’t in the same group, instead, Jisung was in a group with Minho and Seungmin. Oh how he wishes he were dead. Since they were the first group to go, they didn’t know that the others could watch them while they were in the haunted house. They didn’t know that Felix could watch them in the haunted house. So they dug their own grave without even knowing it.

 

Felix already wanted to murder the producers for making them do this and the staffs for scaring his Jisungie but he knows he can’t. It was ok at first, pop ups here and there. Jisung was scared but he was fine. It wasn’t too much. It wasn’t until Minho and Seungmin ran away from him. Leaving him by himself and hid. Jisung couldn’t catch up to them. Luckily there was no jump scares ahead. Unless you count Minho and Seungmin. 

 

Minho hid underneath a table, grabbing Jisung’s leg when he passed him. Jisung screamed so loud even the others waiting had to close their ears. Minho laughed and continued walking with him. “Hyung~ don’t do that again.” He whined. He was secretly wiping up a tear that escaped him because he was so scared. What’s next was Seungmin who hid behind a bush. They had a mask behind the bush which he put on. What’s scary about this mask was it had holes everywhere and it also looked like blood was just dripping out or most holes. Minho saw where he was but Jisung didn’t. What happened next shocked all of them. The members, staffs, everyone. 

 

They expected him to scream again when Seungmin popped up. He screamed alright. He screamed at the top of his lungs, so hard that he fell backwards. What they didn’t expect was for him to have a full blown panic attack. Jisung was curled up into a ball. Arms around himself to keep him safe. His breathing was irregular and he was shaking. He rocked himself back and forth on the floor. Everyone froze. They didn’t know what to do. Felix was the only one to move once seeing what was happening. 

 

He ran in through the haunted house exit since it was the closest way to Jisung. “Hey. Jisung. Listen to me. Take a deep breath for me. Here,” He carefully took one of Jisungs hand and placed it over his chest. “Breath with me okay? Deep breaths.” Jisung tried to follow Felix. It took a few tries. His thoughts always pestering him but Felix’s voice brought him back. “That’s it baby. Just a few more deep breaths.” Jisung closed his eyes and followed Felix’s breathing. “You’re doing so good angel. Let’s count back from 100 okay? In your head, count back from 100, slowly.” 100. . . 99. . . 98. . . 97, Jisung counted back slowly and tried to calm down.

 

The members all watched. They weren’t frozen anymore, just speechless. They have never seen Jisung go through a panic attack from being scared before. Did they do too much? They watched how Felix led Jisung out of his thoughts. How he was the first to move. How he knew exactly what to do. The staffs were running around. Medics were coming to check on him. Jisung finally opened his eyes after a while. The moment he saw how everyone was looking at him, how medics were running to him, he was pulled back into his inner thoughts. Felix saw this. How all the tension in the air was suffocating him. He took a deep breath before speaking to all of them in an threatening tone. A tone that even the strongest and most intimidating men would back down from.

 

“Stop! Anymore movement out of you and you won’t like what you see.” They shivered at his glare. Felix shifted his glare to his manager. He wasn’t afraid to talk to his managers like this at this point. This was his first time ever showing this side of him yet everyone knew to back off. As if he was the Alpha male giving his orders and everyone knew not to piss of an Alpha male or you’d be dead meat. “He needs time to breath and calm down. All the things happening at the moment isn’t helping. I think we should all go back to the dorm. Let him come back down from his thoughts.” They nodded. Felix’s gaze moved over to his members. “I’ll talk to you guys later.” They gulped and nodded. 

 

Everyone moved back to their van, Felix carrying Jisung. They split into two vans. Felix decided to ride with the staffs and managers in the second van while the rest of the members rode on the first van. Once back to the van, Felix sighed. He messed up their shooting today. They probably won’t have another chance like this. “Don’t worry Felix. You guys have nothing scheduled for today except for that shooting. With today’s incident, they said it was fine and they were going to find something other than a haunted house.” Their manager reassured him. 

 

“That’s... thank you so much. I’m so sorry for today. I don’t know what came over me.” 

 

His manager smiled. “You were being overprotective. You were focused on keeping Jisung safe. He was your top priority and nothing else mattered at that moment. The producer saw how serious you were, that’s what made him want to keep working with you guys. Don’t worry about it ok. I feel like you’re going to have a chat with your members today. Just make sure not to kill them.”

 

“I’ll try to hold back but what they did today was just not it. They know how scared Jisung can get so they shouldn’t be scaring him even more than he is.” Felix groaned. The manager nodded, taking all of this words in. Felix continued watching over Jisung during the car ride. He was still snuggled up in his arms. Such a beautiful, breathtaking human being. How did he get so lucky.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

The first van arrived home first while the other was still in traffic. 

 

Chan was pacing around the room. Everyone was on the couch, all of them scared as of what was to come. “Oh gosh why did you do that? Why’d you scare him? You know how scared Jisung gets. And I know you’ve never seen Felix mad, I haven't too but I’ve heard stories from friends of his. Even stories alone give me shivers. Now we’re going to experience the real deal.” Chan scolded. They all know how scary Chan can get so when they saw how scared Chan was of Felix, they were shaking in fear. 

 

Felix arrived home now too long after. With Jisung fast asleep in his arms. He ignored the others and went to his bedroom to lay Jisung down. Felix knew for a fact Jisung was awake. He wasn’t a great actor. He woke up while Felix was walking up the stairs to their dorm but continued to pretend to be asleep. Felix peppered Jisung with kisses all over his face til he woke up. “Ngh, alright okay.” 

 

Felix fixed his gaze onto Jisung. The both looked at each other softly. “Are you alright Angel? Why don’t you continue to get some rest hm?”

 

“Will you stay with me?” He asked, eyes hopeful.

 

“I’ll come back.” Jisung pouted. He didn’t want Felix to go. “Stop pouting Angel. You know how adorable you are. I’m just going to go talk to the members real quick then I’ll be back before you know it.” Jisungs smile dropped and Felix noticed immediately. “What is it Baby?”

 

“Minho hyung and Seungminnie. . .” He trailed off. Felix wanted to tell him not to worry but decided to let him continue speaking. “Lixie, I wanna tell you something.” Felix hummed. Telling him to go ahead and that he’ll always be listening to him. “When Seungminnie came out with that mask on. . . It triggered my panic attack.” Felix remembered exactly what the mask looked like. “I have trypophobia. Fear of holes. So it wasn’t any of the members fault! Don’t scold them okay... they didn’t know any better. 

 

Felix smiled at him. Jisung was always thoughtful. “Okay Angel. It wasn’t their fault. But that didn’t mean they could scare you does it? They made you cry. They’re your members. They shouldn’t be making you cry.” Jisung couldn’t argue back. He knew Felix made a point. “Just sleep okay? Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” Felix started to brush his fingers through Jisungs beautiful bright orange hair. Jisung was starting to doze off. He continued until his baby was fully asleep. Felix pulled up his blanket to cover Jisung so he wouldn’t get cold when he slept. He pecked Jisungs lips before walking to the living room where everyone was still gathered at. 

 

He sat on a couch. Legs crossed. His voice was sweet which made it so much worst. “Thank Jisung for toning down your punishment.” He started. “Jisung has trypophobia. So when Seungmin scared him with that mask, it triggered his panic attack. So you aren’t the cause of the panic attack. The mask was. Though I’m pretty sure the person who wore that mask was also guilty. But since he didn’t know better, I hope he learned his lesson. Still, is that anyway to treat a member? Jisung gets scared easily. You should all know that. So who decided it was a good idea to scare him? I don’t know. But that was a bad move for them to do. If you’d all pay attention, you guys would see that he secretly wiped away his tears. That was already a sign that you two were going too far into you’re little ‘prank’. I’ve never seen him have a panic attack before. He’s had panic attacks when he wasn’t in this group yet, when he was still a kid. Each panic attack led to nightmares and these nightmares would last for weeks or even months til he calmed down. The nightmares caused problems in his daily life. He had to be hospitalized a few times because of this. Let’s just hope it doesn’t go that far again after what you’ve done. You’d better make it up to him. I don’t like seeing him hurt.” After talking, felix left them to think for themselves and went to take care of his Jisungie.

 

They all were speechless. None of them knew what to say. Even if they weren’t the ones to prank him, they did laugh and join in mentally. They all felt bad about it. Guilty. 

 

“We need to apologize.” Minho sighed. 

 

“Of course we do but I don’t think now is a good time. Jisungie probably asleep because of today.” Woojin joined in.

 

“Why don’t we cook up his favorite food. He hasn’t eaten yet, well all of us haven’t eaten yet so let’s cook up his favorite food for dinner tonight. We can all apologize when we eat together.” Chan proclaimed. They all agreed on the idea and went to work cooking up the feast tonight. 

 

Felix heard plates and utensils downstairs and chuckled. “They’re working hard.” He continued taking care of Jisung. 

 

After three more hours of sleeping, Jisung finally woke up with a whine. “Oh? Is my baby awake? Are you hungry Angel? We haven’t eaten anything yet. Why don’t we go eat before sleeping again.” Jisung nodded and let himself get pulled gently from his bed. They walked down to the kitchen. The both stopped once they saw the others. 

 

“What’s all this.” Jisung asked, nose twitching a bit.

 

The members all lined up in front of Jisung. “We’re sorry Jisung!” They said together. 

 

“We’re sorry for scaring you. We made you cry but we shouldn’t ever do that, because we’re members. We’re a family.” 

 

“So we decided to cook up your favorite foods because we think you’re hungry right now, right?” Jisungs stomach grumbles at the perfect time. “Haha, I thought so.”

 

“So do you forgive us?”

 

Jisung smiled at them brightly. “Why wouldn’t I. Now let’s eat. I’m getting hungry.”

 

Felix smiled at them. Let’s hope they don’t try to scare Jisung again.


	4. Naughty | Changlix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin broke a rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have like 10% smut cause I still ain’t comfortable but trying.

Changbin has been hanging around with the other members for a while but Felix didn’t mind. He knew Changbin loved him and the others were friends. They trust each other enough to let them hang out with other people because by the end of the day, it was just them two snuggled in their bed, arms around each other. Changbin was free to hang out with others as long as he remembers who he belongs to. 

Felix left with the other members in the dance line to go and practice some moves. The rest of the members were back at the dorm working on their own stuff or just playing games. Changbin was watching some YouTube videos in his room. A compilation of Felix’s deep voice. He knew he had a thing for Felix’s voice, I mean who wouldn’t? He might have gotten a little needy while watching. Changbin knew he can’t. It was one of the rules he had to follow. He’s never broken a rule before but Felix wasn’t here so it was fine wasn’t it? He wouldn’t know. It was time for him to find out.

__________

The members were having a 10 minute break after practicing for a while. Felix missed Changbin already so he decided to call him during the break. No one answered... that’s weird. He tried again yet still no answer. So he called Chan instead. The phone rang for a while til he picked up. 

“Hey Felix. What’s up?” Asked their leader.

“Is Changbinnie hyung home? I called him but he didn’t pick up.” Chan knew about their relationship. Everyone one in their group did. They’re too obvious. There was silence on the phone. “Hyung?”

“Shh, just listen.” There was silence again and so Felix listened. He listened for a while til he heard it. Sure enough, there was moaning on the other side. 

Felix ended the call and faced the other members. “Hyungs I’m going back first if that’s alright.” 

The laughed and nodded. “Make sure he can still dance tomorrow. Don’t forget we have practice.” 

“I’ll try. Bye hyungs.” Felix grabbed his stuff and ran back to their dorm. 

He was about to go to his room but again he was stopped by Chan. “Please gag him. I want to be able to focus on my work. He’s too loud. And I think he locked the door. Here’s the spare key now please do me a favor and shut him up.” He groaned. 

Felix laughed. “I think he’ll open up. And Chan hyung, there is something called headphones. You know the one that goes on your head and covers your ears? Yeah those.” He teased before running away.

The last thing he heard from him was an “Aish, that little brat.” His hyung was adorable. 

Anyways, back to the problem. Felix was standing outside of his own bedroom. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply. The door opened and Changbin stood there, dressed in his sweatshirt and boxers. He looked so tiny. “Oh hey Felix. You’re home early. I thought you were gonna stay there longer.” He asked. Felix walked inside and closed the door. He leaned against it while Changbin made is way back to his bed.

“Well I was going to stay longer to practice,” he locked the door and stepped closer to Changbin. “But my little kitten was being naughty and playing with himself. When he knew not to. Why is that kitten? You were always good for me, why now?” He questioned. Changbin has his head down, looking at his fingers. Felix could see him shaking. “Answer me Kitten. You know better.”

Changbin gulped. He was being pulled into his headspace out of fear. “S-sorry Lixie. Binnie just couldn’t help it.”

“Oh? And what was Binnie doing? What made Binnie so needy that he couldn’t wait for Lixie to get home?” Felix asked, voice deeper than usual.

Changbin whimpered. “Watching Lixie.” He whispered.

“Louder Kitten. Whatching Lixie do what?” Felix asked. Moving from his spot to stand in front of Changbin. Felix lifted Changbins chin and made eye contact. “Kitten. I won’t be mad at you. Tell the truth baby. Lixie won’t be mad. How could Lixie be mad at such an adorable kitten hm? Just tell the truth.”

“Binnie was listening to Lixie’s voice.” Felix had to bite his lips to stop himself from laughing and cooing at the same time. How adorable. His baby got hard by listening to him. “It wasn’t Binnies fault! Lixie was too pretty and his voice was so good.” He whined. That time he couldn’t hold in his laugh.

“Now now. How was that Lixies fault? Who opened up the video? Who played with himself? Who broke one of their rules?” Changbin gulped. “It was Binnie right? Binnie broke his rules and now Binnie has to take his punishment. Isn’t that right?”

His eyes widened in shock and he looked up at Felix. “But, but Lixie said he wasn’t mad!!” He whined. Stomping his foot and hitting the bed with his hands in a fist.

“I’m not baby. Lixies not mad at all. But that doesn’t mean you can get out of your punishment. Binnie still broke the rules right? Take your punishment like a good boy ok?”

Changbin shook his head and tried to run away. Felix let him. He was only making his punishment worst. Felix was gonna give him a harsher punishment but once he went into his little headspace, that went down the drain and he decided to go with spanks. Felix sighed. He has to go and find Changbin now. But he already knew where he went so. 

He walked across the hall to Chans room. And there he was, on Chan’s lap, hiding his face. Chan had his arms around him trying to comfort him. His hyung looked at him with that face that says ‘why is he crying?’ Felix sighed again. “He was trying to get away from his punishment.”

Chan nodded and looked down at Changbin. “Baby, why did you run away?”

“Didn’t want spankies.” 

Chan raised a brow. “Oh Binnie, you’re gonna have to though.” At that point, Changbin tried to break free from his grasp. Chan knew that was gonna happen so his held on harder to Changbin. Chan sighed harshly. “Binnies being so bad. I’m disappointed.”

“I’m disappointed too. Binnies being such a bad boy right now.” Felix sighed.

Changbin immediately froze and whined. “What why? Binnies a good boy.”

“Are you though? Good boys don’t try to run away from their punishment do they? What would Woojinie and Minho think?” Chan said.

They heard a sniffle coming from Changbin. “Binnie doesn’t want spankies though.” 

Felix stepped closer and crouched down. “I know you don’t kitten so I’ll give you choices ok? We can either go back and get your punishment out of the way, then we can go get ice cream, or Channie here is gonna tell everyone how bad you’ve been.” Changbin sat still and thought for a moment. He pouted before turning around on Chan’s lap and holding out his arms for Felix to pick him up because no way does he want the other members to know he’s been bad. Felix smiled and picked him up. “Apologize to Channie for disturbing him baby.”

“Sowwy Channie. Binnie won’t do it again.” 

Chan stood up and ruffled his hair. “I know you won’t.” They smiled and left the room. 

__________

Once in their room, Felix sat down with Changbin in his lap. “Alright Kitten. I think 10 is enough. Let’s hurry this up so we can get ice cream?” Changbin nodded. “Over my lap now. I’m gonna take off your pants ok?”

“But it’s gonna hurt more.” He whined, squirming.

“I know. Stop me whenever it gets to much ok? Then we can wait until you’re ready again.” He felt changbin nod slowly. He rubbed his hands slowly before landing the first hit. He lifted his hands and landed the next hit. He continued for 3 more hits before rubbing the spot. “Such a good boy Binnie. We’re halfway there ok? Five more and we can get ice cream.” Changbin whispered a quiet ok and he started the next hit harder. Each hit a bit harder than the last. 

“Lixie! Lixie!” Changbin cried out on the ninth hit. “Hurts please Lixie! No more.” 

“I’m sorry Kitten. You’re doing so good for me. We just have one more ok? You can do it baby. We can wait until you’re ready ok?”

To say this wasn’t hurting Felix was a lie. It was always sad to see his baby crying but it was his punishment. “‘m ready.” 

“Ok kitten. The last one.” The last hit was the hardest. Changbin was whimpering and crying. Felix pulled his pants up and picked Changbin up. He peppered small kisses onto his face and whipped his tears. “So good for me Kitten.”

“No more. . . No more Lixie, please, no more.” 

“No more Binnie. There’s no more, let’s go get some ice cream yeah? Like I promised.” Felix picked Changbin up and walked to the kitchen. “Which one do you want?” Changbin pointed to the ice cream cone and Felix got it out for him. They ate ice cream and watched some cartoons. 

The door opened and everyone else came home. “Oh hey Felix.” 

Changbin popped up from his spot on Felix’s lap. “Woojinnie! Woojinnie!”

“Binnie! How’s my baby doing huh? Oh gosh your face is so messy, let’s wash you up and you can help me cook for the others alright sweet cakes?” While those two were doing their own thing, Minho and Hyunjin sat next to Felix on the couch. 

“He’s still able to walk?”

“Couldn’t even do what I came back to do.”

“Whipped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up with no smut...


	5. Mine | Minlix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members try to figure out who’s in charge of their relationship. FREAKIN POSSESSIVE FELIX!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No SMUT... I think.

“I called for this meeting to find out the truth about something very important.” Chan said deeply. Everyone was gathered around except for Minho and Felix who were out in the dance studio. Chan took a deep breath and asked, “Who tops in their relationship?”

 

They all groaned. “I thought this was serious.” Seungmin whined.

 

“I’m kinda curious too.” Changbin chimed in. “We don’t really hear anything from the bedroom. They don’t really show any proofs of whose in charge.”

 

Hyunjin popped up from the couch. “Well I’d say Minho. No doubt about it.” He said confidently.

 

“Oh you wanna bet?” Seungmin smirked.

 

With that, Hyunjin became more competitive. “Sure. Those who thinks Minho verses those who thinks Felix. The loser has to do what the winners say for a week. Deal?” He smirked back and held out his hand.

 

Seungmin grabbed his hand. “Deal.” The continued to glare at each other for what seems like hours before Woojin broke it up.

 

“Count me in too. I choose Felix.” Said Woojin.

 

“Naw y’all stupid. Of course Minho would dominate any of us.” Exclaimed Jisung.

 

“I’m gonna go work. Oh and my vote is placed on Minho.” Changbin said whole walking to his studio or room.

 

Jeongin was about to say something too before both Seungmin and Woojin pulled him to his room. “Nope. You are not participating. Let’s go watch a movie and sleep Innie.” Seungmin chimed.

 

They all looked to Chan after everyone else left. Well Hyunjin looked at Chan, Jisung was focused on what he wanted to eat after this conversation. “My vote is on Felix.”

 

Hyunjin looked shocked. “Hyung you can’t be serious. Welp have fun losing.”

 

Chan smirked. There was a reason he brought this topic up. He and Seungmin made a plan to start a bet. And they knew they’d win cause they’ve seen things... that scarred them but they were going to use it to win the bet. Man, Chan can’t wait to have them do his chores and buy him food. And Seungmin couldn’t wait to just straight up torture them. Yes Chan planned this so he wouldn’t have to do his chores for a while. Who wouldn’t though?

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Minho and Felix were outside the door since they decided to come back a bit earlier. They heard the part where they were betting on them and they were trying their hardest to not laugh. “Gosh I’m disappointed.” Felix said while giggling. “Why do they think you top?”

 

“One, it was half and half since they didn’t let Jeonginnie join, and two, because you rarely show any dominant actions when they’re around.” Minho smirked while unlocking the door. 

 

Felix whined and wrapped his arms around the other before he could open the door. “Cause I don’t want to~~. And plus. . .” Felix’s arms wrapped tighter around his waist. His pouty lips turned into a smirk, he leaned down to the crook of Minho’s neck and sucked lightly for a while before moving to his ears and whispering “you’ve been such a good boy remembering who you belong to that I don’t really need to do anything.”

 

Minho jumped and tensed up at the sudden show of dominance from Felix, then leaned back against the other, relaxing. “C-come on Felix. Let’s go inside.” He whined.

 

Felix moved away from Minho, and all the contact was gone. Minho tried to hold back a whine when that happened. “Ok hyung let’s go inside.” Felix smiled cheerfully. Like he didn’t just do something sinful a moment ago. His duality is scary sometimes.

 

Felix opened the door and walked in with an “I’m back peasants!” Man did that startle the living daylights out of the others in the living room.

 

“I swear Felix... if you do that again I’ll die from a heart attack.” Chan groaned and placed his hand on his chest.

 

Felix rolled his eyes. “Sheesh Hyung. I knew you were old but not this old.” He walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fridge before heading to his room. “Minho hyung let’s go. We need to figure out the blocking.” Minho nodded and ran to catch up with his boyfriend.

 

The others continued to watch. “See how Minho follows Felix and does what he says? Definitely a sub if you ask me.” Chan spoke.

 

Hyunjin shook his head. “All I saw was Minho being whipped. Him following Felix proved nothing.”

 

“What will make you change your mind and admit defeat then?” Chan groaned. “When he actually comes out and say it?”

 

Before Hyunjin could answer, Jisung ran to them and spoke excitedly. “I have an idea guys. Let’s see what Felix does if we take Minho away from him.” 

 

At that Chan winced. “Ooh. You guys have fun. I’m not trying to get myself killed over here. Felix can be a bit... uh how do I say this... possessive.” 

 

“Oh? And how do you know that?” Jisung questioned. Wondering how Chan could be so confident like he knew which team would win before the bet even started.

 

Chan gulped and tried to play it cool. “He- he just seems like the type to be possessive. I mean did you see how he was glaring at us when we took his game?”

 

Jisung thought for a bit, all his suspicions disappearing. “That’s true though. He’s pretty serious when he wants to be. But Minho Hyung is still scarier. He could probably make Felix stop his track with just a look. So when should we start the mission?”

 

“Start tomorrow in the car, we’ll pull Minho to sit by us.” Hyunjin grinned. Chan rolled his eyes and left for his room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Everyone woke up ready for the day. Hyunjin, Jisung, and Changbin looked at each other to confirm the plan. Team Felix just watched shaking their head in either embarrassment or disappointment. They all got in the van, Felix and Minho being the last to get in couldn’t sit together. ‘This is their plan isn’t it?’ Felix thought. He sat in the back with their leader, eldest, and maknae. Minho was pulled to sit between Hyunjin and Jisung in the front. It didn’t really matter to them so far. It was too early in the morning to care.

 

During their interview, Felix was a bit ticked off that he couldn’t sit next to his own boyfriend because “some guys” sat right next to him. He controlled himself and continued on.

 

The rest of the day was torture. Minho started happily playing around with the rest of the guys. Touching them, slightly, messing with them. He didn’t even care when they started touching his arms, thighs, Jisung freakin smacked him on the ass yet did he care? No. 

 

The practice room was when he snapped. Not an explosive response but a quiet, calm (yeah not on the inside), yet dominant response. “Minho, can you come here for a bit.” He asked. Back leaning against the wall. Eyes staring him down, stripping him of his clothes as Minho slowly made his way over to the other. The members all (secretly) watched their interaction. Minho gulped. He was dead tonight.

 

Felix whispered in his ears. “Hyung do I need to remind you of who you belong to? Because it seems like you forgot. You can have fun and mess around with other members. I don’t mind that. But you seem to be going a bit too far don’t you think?” He knew the others were watching, so he wanted to show them what’s his is his.

 

His hands slowly traveled to the back. Up and down his back before landing on his ass and squeezing making Minho let out a startled moan which everyone could hear clearly. “This ass is mine.” Felix said loud enough for everyone to hear while making a sharp eye contact with Jisung through the mirror.

 

Felix turned him around and groped him through his pants which led to him moaning much louder and letting out a whimper that he was really touching him while their members were still here in the room with them. Minho wanted to stop him but that would only result in more punishment for him. “He is mine. Be mindful of where your hand goes.” He growled out and again making eye contact with Jisung.

 

The others knew that message was for them and they nodded, looking away from the two. 

 

“I’ll take care of you later sweetheart.” He whispered to his boyfriend only this time. “Ok I think break times over! Let’s get back to practicing.” Felix cheered. Gosh his duality was scary. It was uncomfortable at first but they all got back to practicing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

They all walked into their living room and sat down groaning. “Well I think you guys know who won the bet. But don’t try that again. I don’t like to share.” He said before pulling Minho up and leaving to go to their room.

 

“W-wait Felix.” Minho stuttered.

 

“What? Did you forget your punishment.” Felix answered before throwing him on the bed.

 

And the members didn’t get their rest that night.


	6. His Omega | Hyunlix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin and Felix are in an arranged marriage. They both were against it til they met each other. Maybe the Marriage wasn't a bad idea after all.

“No! I don’t want to! Why would I want to get married to a guy I haven’t even met yet!” Screamed Hyunjin.

 

His parents were trying to reason with him as best as they could. “I know love but please.” His father begged. “At least get to know him first. Maybe you’ll start to like him.” He didn’t want his son to be unhappy but Omega’s have to have an Alpha or Beta mate by 18 and Hyunjin is almost 18. 

 

“Why?” Cried out the young Omega. “I’m still young, why do I have to?”

 

His mom was there to comfort him. “We don’t want you to be hurt. If you’re married to this Alpha, we’ll know you’re well protected.” She explained. “If you’re not married by 18, they’ll take you away from us.” She cried. “We don’t want that. But we also want your happiness so please darling. . . get to know this young Alpha. Warm up to him so we know that your happy and well protected.” She silently whispered. The two listened carefully and Hyunjin knew he couldn’t say no. 

 

Hyunjin hugged his mother. “Alright. I’ll marry him.” He whispered. “When do I meet him?”

 

“He’s coming in three days. He’ll stay with us for a week or two. Originally, they had you meet at your marriage ceremony but he also wanted to get to know you.” The Alpha also wanted to get to know him. . . Hyunjin’s heart skipped a beat. Maybe this Alpha wasn’t as bad as the others. But he can’t assume. 

 

“Ok.” He said, avoiding their eye contact. “Can you leave me alone for a bit.” 

 

They looked at each other before nodding. “Ok darling.” The door closed and Hyunjin laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Two more days to live his life to The fullest.

 

***

Day 1

“Ahhh! Park Jinyoung! You’re so cute!!” He screamed at his computer screen while watching Got7 Jinyoung’s facecam. He was a huge fan of the Idol, but the Alpha was already mated to the Omega Leader Jaebum. Of course Hyunjin was happy and wasn’t mad, mostly cause Jinyoung didn’t even know him. He didn’t have enough cash to go to one of their concerts. But he always believed that one day he will.

 

“Hyunjin, love, please keep it down. The neighbors are complaining. Just a tad bit quieter please sweetheart.” His mom said softly after knocking on the door.

 

Hyunjins face flushed. “Sorry Mom. I’ll be quieter.” He promised.

 

His mom was one of the sweetest, most naive Omega and he was not going to get her in trouble. “Thank you Jinnie. And Mommy left food outside your door. Please eat. You haven’t for a while.” Gosh, and Angel I tell ya. An Angel.

 

***

Day 2

The next day Hyunjin went to the dance studio. He wanted to dance with his friend Minho while he still lived here. Minho was a Beta and was practically an older brother to him. And he was also mated to another Beta. His precious baby Jisungie. They were complete opposites yet mated.

 

“Jeez It’s not that bad. The guy you’re getting married to is honestly the prettiest Alpha I’ve ever seen.” Minho groaned.

 

Hyunjin was shocked. “You’ve met him!!” 

 

“He’s one of my students at the night dance class. If you come see me tonight, you can see him before he comes see you. He’s really nice to everyone. Pretty popular in that class. Also one of my best dancers.”

 

Hyunjin thought about it for a bit. Hearing his friend talk about his soon to be Alpha like that made his thoughts waver. Maybe that Alpha really was nice. “Maybe not. Maybe I’ll wait to meet him. I’m seeing him tomorrow after all.”

 

Minho sent him a small smile. “Well, all I can say is he’ll take great care of you. And if he doesn’t, you have my number.” Hyunjin sent him a grateful smile back. He’s glad he has a friend like him.

 

***

Today was the day he would meet his Alpha. He was nervous but curious. What is he like? How does he look? All these thoughts scrambled in his head as he sat down on the couch waiting for the Alphas family to come. A hand came down on his shoulder and there was a small squeeze. “You’ll like him, and he’ll take such good care of you. Promise.” Said his mother as she sat down next to him.

 

His father was bringing the guess in and towards the living room, where they were. Hyunjin gulped as he looked at the Alpha sitting in front of him. Tall, handsome, muscular, yet he had s feminine look to him. Minho was right. He _is_ pretty. Maybe even prettier than him. 

 

“Sweetheart, why don’t you introduce yourself to your Alpha.” His mother said softly. 

 

Hyunjin snapped out of his thoughts. Right, introduction. “Hello. My name is Hwang Hyunjin, nice to meet you.” He said while bowing.

 

”My name is Lee Felix. Nice to meet you too.” F*ck. Hyunjin cursed internally. His voice was deep as heck. 

 

“Why don’t you two go to the balcony and get to know each other better while we talk.” His father said happily while lightly pushing Hyunjin up. And so here they were. On the Balcony together with no one else around. 

 

There was silence and Felix was the first to break it. “So Hyunjin, what do you like to do?” He asked with a smile on his face. 

 

“Dance.” He replied shyly. “I- I heard you liked to dance too.” 

 

His eyes widened and his smile grew. “You like to dance too? That’s amazing. How long have you been dancing?” The childlike behavior from the alpha led him to slowly opening up without being shy or scared.

 

The corner of his lips lifted up to a small smile as he answered. “Not long, Ive dance for fun but started to seriously learn dance two years ago.” He answered. His voice finding confidence along the way. 

 

“I think I’ve heard of you. Minho Hyung talks about his Omega friend who started dancing just a few years ago all the time. Are you perhaps that friend of his?” Felix asked, his head tilting to the side like a cute puppy looking confused.

 

Hyunjins face turned a light shade of red. Minho never told him he was talking about him to his class. “I-I think so. He- he talks about you too. Says you’re the best dancer in the night class.” 

 

His smile, again brightened. "Really?! But I can never be as good as Hyung. . ." He paused to take a breath and look out at the sky. "I'd really love to see you dance sometimes. Maybe your dancing is as beautiful as you." He whispered so Hyunjin. 

 

The blush on Hyunjin's face was now visible. He had no idea how to respond to that and Felix figured by his reaction. "I'm sorry. That was sudden wasn't it. It's just, I'm not trying to be rude of anything. Please don't take this the wrong way, It's. . . when I heard my parents say I'm getting married. I didn't want to. They were going to have us marry without meeting each other too!! Like the traditional way of doing it. I wasn't for that and told them I wanted to meet you first. See if maybe we can both convince our parents not to get engaged because I'm still young. I want to be free. After meeting you. . ." He turned to meet Hyunjin. Eyes full of adoration. "I think I've fallen for you. I want to get to know you more. Maybe this wedding isn't a bad thing after all. But if you don't want to, that's fine. I can tell my parents to cancel it. I like you but I won't force this marriage on you so all you have to do is tell me. Will you accept my proposal?" 

 

Hyunjin was left speechless. He took a while to process what the younger said. He's like him. They both didn't want to, now they do. This Alpha was allowing him to reject him. "You know. . ." he whispered. "Omega's aren't supposed to be alone anymore when they're 18. I'm almost 18 so either way, I'd have to find an Alpha or a Beta." The youngers eyes looked down in embarrassment. He totally forgot about that. Their eyes were back on each other when Hyunjin led the Alpha to look at him again. "I wouldn't mind." The Alpha looked at him in confusion. "Dating you, I mean. Minho says your nice. You seem nice. And. . . I've grown to like you too. So that proposal, I wouldn't mind marrying you."

 

"Really?!! I love you so much!" He said in excitement as he held up the older in a hug.

 

Hyunjin smiled at the Alpha. "I will still get my freedom from time to time right?"

 

"From time to time." Felix repeated, smiling.

 

***

 

"Hey, who's that cutie over there?" 

 

"Oh him? That's Lee Hyunjin. The dance teacher here."

 

"No way! Really? A cute Omega like him is the dance teacher."

 

"Uh huh. . . what are you thinking? If it's anything bad I'm leaving you to fend for yourself."

 

"Oh nothing. Just gonna make him mine." 

 

. . . "Hahaha!! You serious??! Bro you're gonna die if you get anywhere near him."

 

"Huh? Why? I mean I don't see any mating bite on him. He's not smelling like any Alpha. Whats so wrong?"

 

"Here, come sit." The two boys sat down and studied the Omega. "You see him over there?" Said the older one, pointing to one of the Alpha's walking to the Omega. "He's Lee Felix. Half Australian, half Korean. He's the Taekwondo teacher and dance teacher. The mating bite you were talking about? It's hidden you idiot. As for his wedding ring, he doesn't like wearing it in case he hurts himself when he dances so he wears it around his neck. They both wear it around their neck. They've been married for 7 years now. Even to now, Felix likes to give him his space whenever he feels he can so that's why you don't really smell anything on him. And last but not least. . ." He breathed in before hitting the new teachers head. "You are 28 years old. Why would you think an Omega at his age would still be free. You know its a law for Omegas to be married by 18 to ensure their protection." He sighed deeply. "I wonder why I decided to be friends with you. Hurry up. I need to show you around the rest of the school."

 

The two walked off onto their own path. Minho looked back at the two, smiling. Felix had his arms around his waist and face in the crook of Hyunjins neck. That Omega was taken. Hyunjin is Felix's Omega. He is His Omega.


	7. Chapter 7

Felix was alone in the dorm. The others left for practice but Felix sprained his ankle a few days ago and despite telling them he was fine, they still insisted he stayed back and wait for a few more days so it can fully heal. Before leaving, the members couldn’t find their beloved leader. “Ah he’s not feeling well so I told him to stay back too.” Minho stated. So technically he wasn’t alone. But the fact that he hasn’t seen their leader come out of his room made it feel like he’s alone.

 

Felix started getting worried. It was almost lunchtime and BangChan hasn’t come out of the room once. ‘He’s old enough to take care of himself.’ Felix thought, so he grabbed some snacks and headed to the couch watching some fortnite videos. Few minutes passed and an unrecognizable sound made its way through the dorm. Felix was startled but continued watching his video, just more alert incase their was another sound. And there was. It sounded like cries for help, wailing, such a heartbreaking sound coming from his hyungs room.

 

Felix ran to the room immediately. “Channie?” The sight was disturbing. There, his hyung laid, arms tied to the head board, legs spread and a vibrator was shoved in between, level set on max. A ball gag shoved between his beautiful, swollen, pink lips and a blindfold that laid beautifully across his eyes. On his chest were nipple clamps that’s chain connected with the ring around his parts that stopped him from releasing. His arms and leg tied with beautiful black ropes and look breathtaking next to his pale skin. Though the sight was beautiful, he was also worried. How long has he been left here?

 

Felix slowly made his way over to his hyung and took off his gag. Chan’s whimper grew louder. “P-plea-please. . .” He cried. “No more.” It was Minho’s doing. Felix knew it, Minho was acting weird this morning.

 

Felix shushed him and wiped his tears. “Color?” He asked. If it was green, he’d continue leaving him there for Minho to continue whatever he was going to do because Chan allowed it. Yellow, he’d probably help out a bit but,

 

“R-red. . Red! P-please r..red.” Cried Chan. Felix was quick to take everything off, the ropes that Minho tied skillfully being the last thing he took off.

 

He kissed his leader who was fully in subspace sweetly. “Red. I got you. No more. Hey...” He shushed, “look at me sweetheart. Can you tell me what happened?”

 

Chan opened his eyes that he didn’t even notice were closed. Felix carried him to the bathtub that was filled halfway with water. “Channie, can you tell me what happened, how you ended up like that?” Felix asked while taking care of the leader. 

 

Chan nodded slowly before starting. “I-I touched myself.” With that Felix understood. 

 

“Oh and you were punished I suppose?” Chan nodded. “Baby, tell me something. Were you ok with what he did?”

 

Chan shook his head, tears filling his eyes. “N-no. ‘ was gon’ say red but Master put the gag on me.” Felix saw red at the confession. He also cringed at the name. They all knew Chan was more into vanilla. He didn’t like to call people Master, Sir, any names like that. He always liked calling them Hyungie, or just calling them by their name. And occasionally Daddy, but that was a different story.

 

“Did he go past any of your boundaries angel?” Felix asked trying to control his temper. 

 

Chan nodded. “Please.” He whispered. “No more. I learned my lesson.” 

 

“Of course angel. What he did was not good ok? He wasn’t a very good dom was he? I’ll talk to him. Let’s get you out of this bath now.” Felix helped Chan out of the bath and wrapped a towel around him. He carried him back to the room and placed him carefully on the bed. “I’m going to get some ointment ok.” Chan didn’t let him. He whimpered and held onto Felix tighter. “I won’t leave you. I’ll stay with you but first I need to get something. Then I won’t leave you ever again. It’ll only take. . . not even a minute. Less than a minute. Alright?” 

 

Chan thought for a bit before slowly letting go of the others arm. “Such a good boy angel. Such a good boy for me.” Felix praised before he ran to the bathroom, grabbing some ointment then to the closet for some clothes. After rubbing some on him, he dressed him up. Chan was in subspace much longer due to the punishment which was technically not punishment, it was torture for the boy. Felix was going to make sure none of their subs have to go through that. Jisung probably wouldn’t mind though. “What do you want to do princess? Let’s go get you something to eat first though.”

 

Chan hesitated. “Master says I can’t leave the room, or he’ll punish me more.” He whimpered. Felix was at lost for words. What was he trying to do? Starve him?

 

“Oh no Angel. Your punishment is over. No more punishment. You learned your lesson right?” Chan nodded but opened to say something. “No buts. You’re a good boy aren’t you?” Chan nodded. “And good boys listen to their Hyungies don’t they?” Chan gulped before nodding again. “Are you going to be a good boy for Hyungie?”

 

“I’m a good boy for Hyungie.”

 

Felix smiled at his answer. “I know you are sweetheart. Let’s go yeah? Hyungie will take good care of you.” Felix took his hand and led him to the couch before making something for his leader to eat. Though he may not be the best chef and has no idea what he’s doing in the kitchen, he tried his best. After a few tries, he finally made a pancake that was edible and not burnt. He went and sat next to Chan whose eyes were in a daze. He was too far in subspace and it broke his heart. “Hey baby. Look at Hyungie.” Felix whispered carefully so he wouldn’t startled him. “Eat sweetheart. I’m not the best chef so I’ll ask Woojinnie to cook something for you when he gets back Alright?” Felix cut of a portion and fed it to Chan who accepted it with happiness. 

 

They spent the rest of the day together and waited for the others to arrive. And maybe they’ve done something more but that was Chan’s request. He wanted a ‘reward’ and since Felix couldn’t say no to him, he rewarded him. The others were coming back late so Chan fell asleep waiting for them. Felix placed a blanket around him and pulled him to his chest. He cooed at how the older tried to cuddle himself more into his embrace. Felix continued to wait for the others.

 

“Felix! Chan! We’re back!” Felix turned to the door and shushed them. He knew Chan was a light sleeper. He didn’t want to wake him up. He saw Minho and glared at him. 

 

“Everyone we’re having a group meeting. But Jeonginnie can you stay with Chan? He’s not going to want to wake up alone if he wakes up.” Jeongin nodded and Felix carried Chan to his room with Jeongin following. He brushed his leaders hair and gave a short but loving kiss on his forehead.

 

He stormed to the living room where the others are. “Minho! What the hell were you thinking!” He demanded, grabbing his collar.

 

Minho rolled his eyes. “What the heck are you talking about?”

 

“Yeah Lix, what did he do?” Woojin asked carefully trying to calm the Aussie.

 

Felix growled and calmed himself. “You wanna know what he did? This evil bastard left Chan Hyung in his room tied up. He didn’t even ask Hyung if he was fine with it. He was about to use his safe word until you put a gag on him. You should have seen how terrified he was. He was on the verge of having an attack. Is that how we treat Subs in this dorm?” Everyone was shocked. They were speechless. Minho felt guilt. His face had a mixture of hurt and anger. Anger at himself. 

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have.” Minho whispered. 

 

Woojin rubbed his temples. “After listening to that, he’s right Minho. That’s no way to treat our Subs. I take it, it was his punishment for something?” Minho nodded slowly. “I thought so but we need to take their boundaries into consideration. And we need to stop when they use their safe word. I don’t think you should take care of the punishments for a while. We’ll have Changbin and I will take care of their punishment. Felix take care of Chan. I feel like he likes you more than the rest of us. Do we agree?” Everyone nodded their head in agreement and we all went onto doing what we needed to do. Though Felix was still mad at Minho, he’s happy knowing he won’t be taking care of the punishments again.

 

“I’m gonna go check up on hyung again. He hasn’t eaten a good meal toda-” Woojin waved his hands and walked to the kitchen. Felix smiled and walked back up to his room. 

 

“Hyung?”

 

Felix looked at the picture in front of him. Chan was hiding his face in his knees, hands grabbing onto Jeongin. “What happened? Why is he crying?”

 

“Well when he woke up he didn’t see you and started crying. I asked if I should get you but he held onto me.” Jeongin tried to escape the grasp of his leader. This was again, normal. After getting out of Subspace, he’d act like this. They still don’t know why but it was cute so they played along. They probably should try and research it though. 

 

“Alright. I’ll take care of the rest. Thanks Innie.” Felix walked over to the two boys. He placed his hand around Chan. “Hey Channie. Let go now. I’m here.” Chan slowly looked up and made eye contact with Felix. “Hey Angel.” Felix smiled and caressed the boys tear stained cheeks. 

 

“Hyungie. . . Don’t leave me.” He sniffled. Chan finally let go of Jeongin and was now holding onto Felix. “Hyungie said he wouldn’t leave Channie. Bad Hyungie.”

 

Felix’s heart skipped a beat. How can his Hyung be this cute. “I’m sorry baby. Hyungie was so bad wasn’t he. He was just telling Woojinnie to cook up something for his precious angel. Don’t you want something to fill your little stomach?” Chan’s eyes lit up and the mention of food. He nodded excitedly and threw himself onto Felix who barely caught him and almost fell because everyone knows Chan is stronger than Felix. 

 

Chan tucked himself in the crook of his neck. He was finally out of his head space and Felix could tell. He paused for a bit and did the same to Chan and nibbled at his neck. “You ok now Hyung?” Chan nodded slightly. “Do you want to get down?” He felt a head shaking and smiled. “Want me to feed you?” Felix asked carefully. Chan hummed and continued holding onto Felix tightly. Felix cooed and continued walking until stopping in his tracks. Minho was still in the living room. Would his hyung be fine with it? 

 

Chan felt the other stiffen and came out of his hiding space. “Lixie?” 

 

“Baby. . . Minho is going to be in the living room. Will you be ok?”

 

It was his turn tense. He thought for a bit before nodding. “Gotta get used to working together and talking to each other. We are a family after all. It would be bad if we let the past influence the future.” 

 

Felix smiled and kissed his Hyung passionately. Chan kissed back with just as much force. “Gosh I love you. I’ll be here for you from now on. I’m not leaving you with anyone else.” 

 

They walked together (Felix walked while carrying Chan) towards the kitchen table and he placed Chan down on the table before bringing the food. Everyone else took turns either placing a kiss somewhere on his face or whispering kind reassuring words to him. Chan found himself on Felix's lap during Jisungs kisses. He loved every bit of it. Last was Minho to which he felt a tad bit scared but was willing to hear out. "I'm sorry Hyung. I truly am. I don't know what came over me during that time but I promise it won't happen to you or the others. I deliberately ignored your color even when I knew that was wrong. I'm really sorry. I know you probably will be scarred for some time but I hope we get back to where we were before. And I hope I'll be able to take care of you better." He said, tears threatening to fall out of his eyes. Chan wanted to hug him and say he forgives him but he couldn't bring himself to so he just nodded. "Thank you Hyung. Soon, we'll be able to talk normally to each other again. I'm willing to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by “Stay With Me” Chanyeol & Punch
> 
> Lyrics are from Ysabelle!! Check her out, her covers are amazing! ❤️


End file.
